Bet On It
by pretty-good-liar
Summary: arm-wrestling match between yang and sage. nb!sage. yang/sage.


"I don't know if this is such a good idea…"

"Quiet, do you wanna talk them out of it?" Neptune's eyes never left the table.

Sun winced a little as Sage pulled back a chair, their dark hand large enough to crush the top beam between their fingers if they wished.

Across the room, Yang hardly looked intimidated. She smiled at her opponent, lacing her fingers together and cracking the knuckles out in front of her.

At least her gauntlets were off. Maybe that would give Sage a chance.

"I'm not so certain betting on her was a sound decision," Weiss decided, eyeing Sage. They'd taken their seat without a word, waiting patiently.

Nora, chosen by the competitors as the official judge of the match, was not so patient, directing Yang away from her teammates with a hand that threatened to use that whistle she'd been given if Yang didn't hurry up.

"Well thanks for that vote of confidence, Weiss. But I'll have you know, I've got this in the _bag_." Yang waved at the circle of students who'd come to watch the duo, balling one hand into a fist and pounding it into her opposite palm a few times before finally taking her seat to the sound of raucous applause.

Then Noral leapt onto the table, separating the two opponents' views of one another, whistle blowing madly. "Silence!" The crowd fell deathly still. "Now, as you all know, we are gathered here today to join this hunter, and this huntress, in an ultimate duel to the _death_."

"Nora!"

Nora chuckled bashfully, her hands dropping behind her back and her eyes crinkling around a smile. "Sorry Ren." She suddenly jumped, spinning in the air to face the table, vibrations erupting from beneath her boots as she hit the tiled floor.

"Now! Take your positions."

Yang rolled her shoulders back. Sage's elbow was already on the table, the palm of their large hand open and waiting, like a web to trap Yang. She pressed her own palm into theirs, unflinching as their fingers came tight around her own. It was a grip she was used to.

"Are you still sure she can win? They could probably crush every bone in her hand if they wanted to."

"Can you _please_ shut up?" Blake's ears flicked beneath her bow, gold eyes intent on the match.

"Yang's gonna be just fine, she's never lost an arm-wrestling match in her life." Ruby's easy confidence didn't do much for the frown on Weiss's face, but Blake just smirked, pushing forward to get a better view. Her partner was gonna kick ass.

Nora was still fidgeting with her whistle, eyeing each of the contenders. "Keep it clean, keep it interesting." And then she blew, and Sage's face went from tranquil to strained as their muscles tensed, pushing hard against Yang's strength.

There were a few minutes of silence between the two, neither one gaining nor losing ground despite the cheers of their names echoing around the library. Even Ruby looked a little worried, until Yang began talking. That was always a good sign.

"Tell you what," the brawler said, leaning forward, her voice rough and just a little more ragged than usual. "You win, and I buy you dinner." Sage's hand lost barely an inch of ground as Yang spoke, but Yang could see the hint of sweat on their brow. She smirked. They were losing steam.

"And if you win?"

"You buy me dinner, but _I_ get to drive."

Sage chuckled, dark skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. "You _really_ want me on the back of that motorcycle."

"I just really want you to have some fun." Their interlocked fists shook for another moment as Sage struggled to force Yang back over her side. "Deal?"

"Deal," they huffed, abs clenching now as Yang pressed them down further, closer and closer to the tabletop.

"Showers first though, right hotshot?"

Yang smiled, crushing their partner's hand down against the wood and nearly splintering the table in half. "You read my mind." Around them both, the students erupted into cheers, some exchanging money with others, Blake pocketing a heavy wad of lien.

"I knew she could do it," Weiss declared, chin jutting up in the air.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not," Ruby chimed in, high-fiving Blake.

On the other side of the room, away from the celebrations that mainly consisted of hoisting Yang up on various people's shoulders, Neptune had fallen to his knees staring at his empty wallet.

"Didn't let your girlfriend win, did ya?" Scarlet snickered, patting her partner on the back and immediately regretting it when her hand came away sticky with sweat.

"Scar, do me a favor and shut up."

"Sorry buddy, told you not to bet against her," Sun was saying as he consoled Neptune, rubbing his shoulder.

"You're not the only one who can read lips, you know. Have fun in the showers, boss. Guess second place is good for something." Scarlet was all but laughing now, and Sage had to throw their head back and pray for patience.

They still tried to hit her. Just once.

She was still laughing when she dodged the blow. "Don't keep her waiting too long. She might dump you for a _real_ winner."

"What, like you?"

"You know it."

Sage rolled their eyes, offering Scarlet a fistbump anyway. They hit her just a _little_ too hard. Enough to knock her back a step.

"Did _you_ make any money?" they asked, twisting on their heel.

Scarlet held up her own wad of cash. "Tons. Tell Yang I love her!"

Sage laughed, and kept walking. They were new, sure, but with Yang around they'd quickly learned the way to the showers.


End file.
